Gangs of Ohio
by tashxxxx
Summary: The Titans knew they wanted Westerville Ohio.  They had the power of all three gangs in Lima   They were going to take Westerville for themselves and no one was going to stop them.  Or so they thought.  Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings- I don't own any of the characters that you recognise  
>Spoilers- Seasons 1-3 <strong>

**Prologue**

Ohio was peaceful enough, for those who weren't too different. Everyone went about their daily business, trying to ignore the problems that occurred there. Occasionally though, there'd be a big enough problem for them to have to step in. Someone would die. It could be a civilian or it could be someone from one of the gangs.

Ohio was peaceful for anyone who knew to stay away from the gangs. Each gang was made up of teens. They'd have a leader and they'd decide who made it in and who didn't. There were a few adults who were a part of it but they were the ones who attempted to help the troubled teens.

The Titans were the first gang. They were made up of burly football players and were the cruellest of the gangs. Dave Karofsky was the leader of this gang and they were the source of most trouble. They'd get into fights all over the place and they were, nearly, always the reason someone died. Shannon Beiste attempted to keep the boys in line but it was never successful.

The Cheerio's where the second gang in Lima Ohio. They took their lead off of one Sue Sylvester. The woman was, literally, mental. But she was good at what she did. She was able to keep the Cheerio's in line and they all looked up to the woman. Becky and Santana where the second in charge, much to distaste of the other as they had to work together.

New Directions were the next gang to form. The group was made up of some of the Titans, some of the Cheerio's and, mostly, those who had nowhere else to go. They were led by Finn Hudson and his off-on girlfriend, Rachel Berry. William Shuester helped the teens and they were probably the kindest group of the three in Lima Ohio. Though, there'd always be the fights that were inside of the group that kept them, permanently on edge.

Recently, though a new gang had formed. They came from Westerville Ohio and were the only gang there, making them the gang in charge there. The leader of the Warblers was Blaine Anderson. They had all come from high society but they had joined together when their parents had kicked them out, for many different reasons.

The Titans knew they wanted Westerville Ohio. They had the power of all three gangs in Lima so they knew they could take the Warblers. They were going to take Westerville for themselves and no one was going to stop them. Or so they thought.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought :S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Kurt was wondering through the streets of Lima, thinking. A lot had happened in the last year. His Father and Step Mum had died, leaving his step brother the only family he had left. Finn was the leader of New Directions and, although Kurt had never wanted to be a part of the gangs, he was now a part of New Directions. He had always been good friends with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

Kurt had been worried the rest of the group wouldn't except him but was surprised when they had. Even Puck, who had spent the majority of his time, when he was only with the Titans, tormenting him. Finn had apologised for this as well.

The problem was that Kurt was an easy target. He didn't try to be but he was smaller than most boys his age. He was weak and he didn't fight back. Also, he was gay. This automatically made it so he was the first the Titans chose to beat up when bored. All this made him easy picking for the Titans. Even if he was a part of ND now it didn't change anything. All that changed was they made sure that he was alone when they did it, like now.

"Hey, fag." Azimio yelled, making Kurt speed up as he walked up the alley.  
>"Don't run away from us, homo." Karofsky yelled up the street. Kurt knew better than to start running when Karofsky said not to but he was scared. It was just the two of them so Kurt should be able to get away, in theory.<p>

Kurt started to run up the alley when he heard footsteps running after him. Swearing under his breath, Kurt's space sped up. He was nearly at the edge of the alley when he felt a large body tackle him to the ground. With a grunt of pain, Kurt rolled over.

Before he even had the chance to try and get up, Karofsky place a foot on his stomach. Kurt attempted to move the foot from his stomach but this only made Karofsky angry. The burly teen put more pressure onto Kurt's stomach, making the younger teen wriggle underneath him, gasping for breath. Luckily for Kurt, Karofsky took his foot off Kurt before he broke the smaller boy's ribs.

Azimio pulled Kurt up, holding him in place as Karofsky punched him in the stomach. Kurt bit his lip in order to keep the whimpers and sobs inside. Unfortunately, it did nothing to keep in the tears that were currently pouring down Kurt's face.

A particular violent punch made Kurt cry out in pain. The two Titans only laughed as they continued to punch him. The only thing keeping him up now was Azimio's arms.

"Hey, stop!" A voice yelled down the alley. By this point Kurt's vision had started to become blurry and he was positive he had heard a crack at some point in the beating.

"You don't wanna mess with me, hobbit." Karofsky yelled back.  
>"Is that right?" With a click of the teens fingers a group of lether clad teens appeared in the alley.<br>"FUCK YOU!" Karofsky yelled before he and Azimio ran from the alley.

Kurt fell to the ground with thud and a groan. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was a pair of concerned hazel coloured eyes.

"Is he okay?" Wes asked Blaine as he and David appeared at their leaders side.  
>"Dunno, he took a proper beating from those assholes." Blaine replied, concern laced in his voice. He didn't know why but he wanted to make sure the teen was alright. "We should take him back, make sure he's alright." Wes was about to protest but David cut in.<br>"Probably the best thing to do."

Blaine motioned for Matt to pick Kurt up, before leading the Warblers to the cars. Kurt didn't stir once, as he was carried away.

**LINE BREAK**

As this was going on a very angry Finn was storming around the New Directions apartment. The group had given up trying to calm him down by now.

"Where the hell could he be?" Finn growled. He was a little overprotective when it came to his step brother. Kurt just looked so fragile and Finn knew the Titans had a thing for tormenting him.

"I'm sure he's just getting coffee." Rachel tried to reason. Truthfully she was getting worried as well.  
>"Well he had better get back soon or I am so gonna cut a bitch." Mercedes said from her place next to Sam. The blonde place an arm around her as Finn continued to storm around the place.<p>

"You don't think Karofsky got to him do you?" Tina asked.  
>"If they did I am gonna kick there asses. No one touches my boy." Puck shouted. He and Kurt had become unlikely friends now Puck wasn't tormenting him.<p>

There was silence in the room as they all contemplated where Kurt could be.

**LINE BREAK**

Intense pain. That was the first thing Kurt felt when he started to become aware. Kurt groaned as he tried to open his eyes, which seemed to be glued shut. Voices were heard but Kurt was so out of it he had no idea if they were friends or not. With another groan Kurt managed to pry open his eyes, only to come face to face with the same hazel eyes he had seen before blacking out.

"Hey, don't move." Strong hands pushed Kurt down gently when he tried to get up. The voice sounded like melting honey to Kurt, sweet. Kurt managed to look around him as his head started to become clearer.

He noticed he was lying on a couch in a much nicer apartment than that of the New Directions', wrapped in a light blue blanket. The teen in front of him had dark brown hair that seemed to be gelled back. Voices could be heard in another room but there was only the two of them in this room.

"What...what happened?" Kurt managed to get out, still in shock at waking up to pain and somewhere he didn't know with a stranger.  
>"Those idiot Titans beat you up pretty bad. You were lucky we found you when we did, didn't think they were gone stop for nothing." Kurt let out a small oh, tenderly placing his hands on his side, which most of the pain was coming from. "Do you want a pain killer?" The teen asked. Kurt only nodded.<p>

The stranger got up, grabbing a glass of water and a couple of pills. Carefully, Kurt swallowed one of the pills with the water, eyeing the teen with caution.

"Who are you?" Kurt blurted out. The teen let out a laugh before answering.  
>"I'm Blaine, what about you?"<br>"Kurt." Blaine nodded before a comfortable silence settled over the pair. Blaine was the one to break it.

"What were you doing in the middle of a dark alley on your own, anyway?" Blaine asked. Kurt just shrugged.  
>"Going home." Then something clicked in Kurt's head. "Oh shit, how long have I been here?" Blaine liked the way Kurt demanded things.<br>"Couple of hours, they got you good." Kurt shook his head.  
>"I need to go." Kurt pulled the blanket away from him.<p>

When Kurt got up, though, his whole world turned. Blaine grabbed the younger teens hand, pulling him back onto the sofa. "You aren't going anywhere in the state your in."  
>"I promised Finn I'd be back by 4, he's gonna throw a fit." Blaine stiffened as heard that name.<p>

"Finn Hudson." Kurt gave Blaine a confused look before nodding.  
>"He's my brother." Blaine swore before standing up.<p>

Not giving Kurt a second look he stormed right out of the room. Shaking his head, Kurt lifted up his shirt to assess the damage those Neanderthals had done. His whole chest was bandaged in white gauge, making Kurt bluch at the idea of Blaine seeing him without a top on.

Kurt pulled his top back down before standing, shakily, onto his feet. Pulling out his phone, Kurt kept one hand on the arm of the sofa so as not to fall down. Going down his contacts he phoned his brother. Finn picked up on the last ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Finn shouted, making Kurt wince.  
>"I don't know." Finn swore.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"This isn't funny." Kurt chuckled under his breath as a door opened. "Who was that?"

"Is that your brother?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"Who is that, Kurt are you okay?" Finns panicked voice came from the other end of the phone. Before Kurt could answer there was a rustle on the other end as the phone was taken from Finns grasp.  
>"tell whoever's there I will cut them if they don't bring you back home in the next half hour." Mercedes yelled into the phone.<p>

Blaine chuckled, softly, as he walked further into the room. This time he wasn't alone. There were another two teens, dressed in black leather. That's when it hit Kurt.  
>"I'll be back soon." Kurt whispered softly into the phone before hanging up. Placing the phone in his pocket, Kurt edged away from the three teens as fast as his injured side allowed him.<p>

"I told you bringing him back here was a bad idea." Wes snarled at their leader. Blaine only shrugged in response.  
>"We could use him to take us to the Titans." David suggested.<p>

"Hell to the no." Kurt told them. Blaine could have laughed at this, if not for the fact Kurt looked scary when he glared at people like that. Wes and David looked over to Blaine, waiting to see what he would do.

"Leave." Blaine's voice was soft. He didn't want to make the beautiful, injured boy leave but he knew he didn't have a choice.  
>"Gladly." Kurt snarled before he walked out of the apartment.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

A car pulled up about an hour later with a pissed looking Finn inside of it. When he looked at his brother though his expression softened, though it didn't mean Kurt was off the hook. He had to explain everything that had happened and when Finn heard he had been with the Warblers it had taken a lot of persuading for Finn to not turn the car around and cut them all.

By the time they pulled up outside of the ND apartment, Kurt was nodding off. His side still hurt but not as much as it had before Blaine had given him the pain killer.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn nudged his brother, awkwardly. Kurt blinked his eyes open, giving the tall teen weak smile. "Do you need me to make sure anyone in there gives you some space?" Kurt just shook his head as he exited the car.

He followed Finn into the apartment, wishing not for the first time he was going home. He knew he couldn't though. His home had been destroyed in the fire that had killed his Dad and Finns Mom. As soon as he opened the door he was pulled into a tight hug that had his ribs screaming in protest.

"Thank God you're okay, Kurtie." Mercedes tightened her hug, making Kurt let out a whimper of pain. "Oh Baby, does it hurt?"  
>"I'm fine." Mercedes only shook her head in disbelief as she made him sit on the couch.<p>

As Kurt looked around him he noticed the room was empty. "Where is everyone?" Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look.

"Looking for you, baby. I'm only here because Finn called to say you were safe and I was the only one who had their phone on them." Kurt nodded, leaning further into Mercedes.

"I'll get you a pill and then you can get some sleep." Kurt couldn't find the energy to argue as Mercedes led him into his bedroom.

Every member had their own room in the apartment, although it was barley a room. It only just fit the single bad and a wardrobe in each member's room. Mr Schue had the biggest room, but that was mainly because it was his apartment and Miss Pilsbury sometimes visited.

As soon as Kurt's head hit the pillow he fell asleep, dreaming of hazel eyes. Little did he know was that a certain Warbler was thinking of Kurt's own glaz eyes as well.

**LINE BREAK**

"I told you guys it was a stupid idea to bring him back here." Wes shouted over the rabble.  
>"We should have killed him, not let him go." Thad shouted. Blaine wanted to wrap the black haired males head off at this. No one was going to touch that beautiful boy.<p>

Shaking his head, Blaine stood up. Instantly, the room went quiet. "We didn't kill him because I said no. He owes us now, anyway. We saved him." The room went white, as if contemplating this.

"Do you like him Blaine?" Nick asked, from his place next to Jeff.  
>"No."<br>"Come on, that was way too quick for it to be believable." Matt chuckled.  
>"Awww Blainey has a crush." The room erupted into laughter. None of them were happy that Blaine, seemed to anyway, fancied a member of another gang but at the same time they were happy for him. It was good for Blaine to think of something other than the Warblers for a change.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

"What happened?" Sam asked as the New Directions piled into the living room. Kurt was still asleep and honestly, even if he were awake, Finn would have kept his brother away from this.

"Karofsky and Azimio beat him up. Then that ass Warbler picked him up and took Kurt home." Finn snarled.  
>"We could use this to our advantage." Artie said.<br>"How?" Rory asked. He was originally from Ireland but had ended up in America through an exchange programme and he hadn't wanted to leave. He had been living with Brittany and that was how he had met the New Directions.

"Get Kurt to tell us where the Garglers are living and then we tell the Titans in return for them to stop harassing all of us." Puck said. Although the Titans mainly focused on Kurt everyone in ND were bullied by them to some degree.

"Kurt'll never tell us." Tina told them. She, like most of the girls, knew there friend well enough to know that he wouldn't be happy with this. "I mean they probably saved him." Murmured agreements where sounded around the room.

**LINE BREAK**

"Kurtie." Brittany squealed as Kurt opened his eyes. She was about to throw herself on top of him but Santana held her back.  
>"How you feeling, Porcelain?" As she said this Santana lifted Brittany onto her lap.<br>"Better." The sharp pains in his side had dulled down now, but they were still there.  
>"Good, we were all worried about you."<br>"Didn't know you cared so much Satan."  
>"Who says I care?" Knowing better than to contradict the Latina, Kurt just chuckled softly.<p>

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Brittany blurted out, watching as Kurt turned bright red.  
>"He's no one." He said it too fast for it to believable.<br>"Didn't sound that way when you where murmuring the name in your sleep." Santana laughed as Kurt continued going redder and redder. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." With this the Latina and blonde left the room.

Kurt just sat in bed for a while longer, attempting to get his cheeks back to a pale colour, instead of bright red. He didn't need to think of Blaine. He was a Warbler, albeit a handsome and kind Warbler, but still a Warbler. Kurt didn't need to give the Titans another reason to bully him.

Just before Kurt was about to open the door to leave the room, he heard Finn's voice.  
>"We're gonna have to make sure Kurt doesn't go out alone again." Kurt wanted to yell at his brother for this.<br>"Yeah, we don't need those Garglers finding him again." Puck snarled, making Kurt want to yell at him to. Honestly, the Warblers were nice enough and they had saved him. Karofsky and the Titans were worse than them.  
>"He's not gonna like this." Rachel said.<br>"Tough." All of the boys said at the same time.

By this time, Kurt had had enough. He walked out from where he had been standing behind the door, sending everyone in the room glare.  
>"...How much did you here?" Finn sounded scared, but honestly everyone in the room knew better than to get in the firing line of Kurt's temper. His words could be more painful than any punch thrown at times.<br>"Enough." There was an edge to Kurt's voice that told the group they were close to him shouting at them all.

"Then you understand why we're doing this." It wasn't a question. Sam, honestly, expected Kurt to take this gracefully.  
>"Doesn't mean I like it." Kurt growled.<p>

Kurt was about to leave the room before Finn stopped him. "Look, bro...we were wondering... if you'd, you know...tell us where the Warblers were living?" Finn was nervous about the answer, knowing that if he pushed Kurt to far all at once he'd regret it. Unfortunately, he had.

"Even if I could find them again, why the hell would I tell you?" Finn went to answer but Kurt cut him off. "It was rhetorical, Finn, and if you can't figure out why, well you're more stupid than you let people believe." With this Kurt stormed out of the room, locking his bedroom door before allowing the tears to fall.

He hated that he was here. He hated that his parents were gone and his brother wouldn't let him go anywhere. A rational part of Kurt's brain told him what he was thinking was unreasonable but he didn't care. He hated the gang, all of them. The only good thing was that he had somewhere to stay, which he wouldn't need if his Dad hadn't died. The fact he was now blaming his Dad made hi cry even harder. It wasn't his Dad's fault that he'd die in a fire, it had just happened. All Kurt wanted was to have a normal life, but knew better than to wish for this. When was the world ever fair to him? First his Mum had died, then his Dad and step-mum, he was gay and was constantly tormented by Neanderthals. No, life was never fair to him and it never would be.

**I promise there is a plot for all of this and it'll become more clearer in the next couple of chapters. Please review and tell me what you think, also I would like to know if you'd like to see more Kurt/Blaine in the next chapter, so let me know what you think XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's nearly CHRISTMAS! I'm now on Christmas Hols so I get more chance to update this and my other story ;)**

**Chapter 3**

By the time Kurt's tears had stopped, he heard the knocking on the door. Quinn was the one who had been knocking, and not wanting to be rude Kurt motioned her to come in. Out of most of the New Directions, he and Quinn were the most similar. Neither of them wanted to be here but they didn't have anywhere else to go. The only difference was that Quinn had started to enjoy it.

"You know Finn's just doing what he thinks is best." Quinn said, sitting on the bed as she did.  
>"He's not in charge of me." Kurt growled.<br>"He kinda is, though. He's the leader, and as much as we may all hate it, it means he can make the decisions." Kurt shrugged.  
>"I could just leave."<br>"And where would you go." Kurt remained silent at this, cursing himself silently as he found his thoughts wandering to that of Blaine. "Exactly, we're your family. We all care about you and I doubt you'll ever find anyone else who cares as much as us, especially Finn."

"I just hate it here." Kurt was trying to hold back the tears at the thought of his actual family.  
>"You miss them, don't you?" Quinn was the mother of ND. Having a child had made her good at looking after the ND when they were down. She was one of the very few people that Kurt didn't mind seeing him cry. He knew she wouldn't judge him; even if lately she had turned into a bit into a cruel bitch trying to get her baby Beth back. Shelby had ended up leaving soon after Quinn had attempted to get child services on her and he doubted she'd be back any time soon.<p>

"You know it's alright to cry." Quinn pulled Kurt into a hug as Kurt allowed the tears to come.

When he had finished Quinn didn't say anything about it, instead just wiping away the last stray tears and standing up. "Us girls are going on a shopping trip, wanna come."  
>"When have I ever turned down a shopping trip?" Linking arms with the blonde, the pair headed out of the apartment.<p>

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittany were already in the front when the two of exited the building. None of them commented on Kurt's red eyes as they headed down the street.

**LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile Blaine had left the Warblers apartment, with bright glasz eyes shining in his head. He couldn't understand why the hell he couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of his head. Starting the car, Blaine let his head start to wonder. Kurt, he couldn't believe that the most beautiful boy he had seen in his life was a part of the Titans dominion.

Blaine didn't realize where he was heading until he stopped the car outside Lima's only mall. With a sigh Blaine sighed, knowing exactly why he had ended up here, of all places. Because he couldn't get Kurt out of his head.

With a sigh Blaine headed into the mall.

**LINE BREAK**

"This is definitely your colour, 'Cedes." Kurt said, holding up a purple shirt with patterns over it.  
>"Me next." Rachel asked Kurt. With a sigh Kurt turned around to look at the girl.<br>"Rachel, nothing is going to stop me changing your outfit. I mean animal sweater, really." There was a collective laugh as Kurt said this.  
>"Porcelain's got a point, man-hands." Santana was currently holding some clothes, wanting to see what Kurt thought.<p>

It was common knowledge that the ND girls got their fashion advice from Kurt. Even when Kurt wasn't a part of the gang they had always taken him on shopping trips.

Kurt headed to the racks of clothes, looking for some sort of sweater that looked like it should be allowed in public. As he flicked through the multiple choices, Kurt thought about how normal it was to just be out with the girls. Ever since he had joined ND he had been unable to have fun with the girls, as the shop keepers didn't like members of the gangs in their shops. It didn't help the Titans were notorious for stealing their things.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was walking, aimlessly, around the shops when he saw a group of beautiful girls. Most of the Warblers would have walked over to try and sweet talk them but Blaine wasn't about to, seeing as he was gay.

He was about to turn around when he saw a glimpse of skinny jeans in the racks. With a frown Blaine walked further forwards. Last time he had saw a pair of skinny jeans like those was on Kurt. Shaking his head, Blaine tried to tell himself it wasn't Kurt.

_It wouldn't hurt to check?_ Blaine wondered. Shrugging, Blaine allowed himself to walk towards the boy. He noticed that the girls in the store where the ND girls. One of the Warblers had given them a description of what the members of the gangs looked like; it was by chance they had missed Kurt out. These girls fit the description though: an Asian Goth, a black girl, a Latina, two blondes (one with short hair and one with long) and a small brunet.

Blaine was about to tap the boy on the back when he turned around. Glasz eyes met hazel with a small gasp from both teens. Kurt frowned before attempting to walk off, sweater in hand.

"That doesn't look like your style." Blaine noted, eternally cursing himself for making conversation with the beautiful boy.  
>"It isn't it's for Rachel." Kurt scowled.<br>"Oh...well..."  
>"Look, I need to go." Before Kurt could walk away Blaine pulled him back.<br>"Would you like to go for coffee some time." Kurt's scowl was replaced with a look of confusion but he only shrugged.

"Sure."  
>"Brilliant, here's my number...call me, ok?" Kurt only nodded as Blaine wrote his number on a tissue, handing him it. "Bye." As Blaine walked away he cursed himself. He should not have done that. Just because Kurt was gorgeous did not give him the right to give him his number.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, confusion in his head.  
>"Hey, Kurt you okay?" Rachel asked, walking over to him.<br>"Yeah." Kurt replied, placing the sweater back on the rack. He wasn't feeling like shopping anymore.

"Who was that?" Tina asked, linking her arm around Kurt's.  
>"Just...a friend." Honestly, Kurt had no idea what he and Blaine were. He did admit that the older teen was handsome but he was confusing. One minute he saved him, then he kicked him out and now he wanted to go get coffee.<p>

"Was he your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked, linking her arms around Kurt's other.  
>"You better not let Finn know." Tina chuckled.<br>"Wanky." Santana said. It seemed that not one of the girls realized he was Warbler, for which Kurt was thankful for.  
>"Anyways, why don't we go back to the shops?" Quinn stated, sensing Kurt uncomfortableness.<p>

Sending a grateful look to Quinn, the group walked away from the store. As they walked Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine's number inside his pocket.

**This wasn't how it was going to go, but it sort of just got away with me. **

**Please review, I would love at least one review on this story because otherwise I have no idea if it's any good :P **


End file.
